An organic conductor including a conductive polymer and dopant is applied to various electronic devices such as a solid electrolytic capacitor. Electrical conductivity σ of an organic conductor is generally represented by the formula σ=e·n·μ, where e denotes an elementary electric charge, n denotes a carrier density, and μ denotes mobility. Therefore, by enhancing a carrier density n and mobility μ, electrical conductivity σ of an organic conductor can be enhanced. In order to enhance the carrier density n, it is important to increase an amount of dopant in the organic conductor. In order to enhance the mobility μ, it is important to enhance the orientation of the conductive polymer. Therefore, conventionally, various trials have been made for enhancing electrical conductivity σ of an organic conductor.
For example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2008-121025 proposes that a conductive polymer having high conductivity be obtained by using an oxidizer and dopant for synthesizing electrically-conductive polymer including ferric methoxybenzenesulfonate or ferric ethoxybenzenesulfonate.